guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Salvage
How can a salvage kit be used with a collector? --Karlos 09:07, 4 Jul 2005 (EST) I'm not sure what you mean, but if you're asking if you can salvage collector's items, the answer is no. :Well, you can salvage collector's armor. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 22:26, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::What Karlos was was referring to (months ago...) was the wording in the article. And he edited it first... but I'm going to save my edit over his since I don't think it's worthwhile to point out collector items in particular, since they fall under "weapons" and "armor." --Fyren 22:45, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::It's scary because I was being serious not sarcastic! :) --Karlos 23:02, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) Salvaging Weapon Upgrades We need to mention some where that unlike runes, if you salvage a weapon upgrade off a weapon there is a chance you might get nothing. i.e. If you have a sundering bow of fortitude and you try to salvage either upgrade, there is a chance you'll end up with materials. I do not think this is stated anywhere. I have failed to find it. So, I am checking here before I add it to this article. --Karlos 20:04, 16 November 2005 (UTC) Difference between "Expert Salvage Kit" and "Superior Salvage Kit" I have never understood if there was a difference. Except maybe in the number of "charges"... But is there any "functional difference" ? Can we salvage more with a superior than an expert kit ? :The only difference is the number of charges. --Rainith 13:02, 28 November 2005 (UTC) Newbie salvaging questions As a new player, I've got a couple questions that might be common sense, but are probably still worth mentioning: * Do you get more gold (on average) selling or Basic Salvage/selling, or Expert Salvage/selling most items? * Do different "color" items yield different things? Am I better off salvaging a purple I don't need than selling it? * Do the item type dictate what you'll get when you salvage it? What items yield what materials? * If I use an Expert Kit on lower level stuff, is it a waste of the kit, or can I still find rare materials with the same frequency? :I believe that it's only worth salvaging "Highly Salvageable" items for materials. You have to look at the piece and see if it's worth more to just sell or for the salvage rewards. For example a staff might give you one bone or sell for 12 gold. Bone is usually worth only 3 gold so you'd be better of just selling the item. There are lists online of what materials items salvage into. Using an Expert Kit on lower level stuff gives you 100% more chance of getting rares than using a normal kit (as it's not possible to get rares with a normal kit at all) but the chance is still very low because of the item level. - BeXoR 02:16, 21 July 2006 (CDT) How to tell if you can get a rune? How can you tell if an item is carrying a rune or upgrade? I see that a prefix or suffix is a giveaway, but what if the item doesn't have one? If I have a blue Healing Ankh, with a blue attribute (Smiting Prayers +1), does that mean I could get a Minor Smiting Prayers rune? :no... to get runes you need to look at Salvage Items, not weapons. --Jamie 05:22, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Prefix or Suffix? If you have a Sundering Bow of Fortitude and you salvage it, is there a way to know if you'll get the Sundering prefix or the Fortitude suffix? --Arkhyn, 11:10, 26 June 2006 :Seems to be completely random. Murphy's Law though means you always get the one you don't want --221.84.170.134 09:12, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::In my experience the salvage sometimes fails and you get materials instead. Only when there are two mods though. - BeXoR 02:16, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Higly Salvageable++ Anyone ever gotten a blue with Highly Salvageable AND a Prefix/Suffix? As far as i can remember this the first time it happened to me, Highly Salvageable Raven Staff Of Enchanting (13%).69.142.43.110 18:32, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :I've had it once or twice. Always gotten the weapon mod. and nothing else. --Rainith 21:43, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Same, always received the mod and never the materials.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT)